sonics noble love
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: when sonic gets telephoned to a new world he meets the girl of his dreams read and review
1. Chapter 1

Author's note and disclaimer i don't own dragon ball z or sonic the hedgehog story takes place during battle of the gods read and review

Sonic and Shadow wear having a friendly sparring as shadow was dodging sonic's attacks sonic was going very fast soon both hedgehogs stop and notice an vortex which got sonic as shadow was trying to save him beat it was to late sonic was now gone.

"I wonder where would faker go said Shadow.

Elsewhere Sonic was screaming as he was inside the vortex as he stop screaming and notice the ground .

"Oh this is not gonna end well said Sonic.

As Sonic fell face first on the ground which got everyone's attention.

"What was that said Chi chi

"I don't know let's go check it out said gohan

Sonic got up and rubbed his head and looked at his surroundings.

Soon he got up and was about to leave until someone spotted him.

"Stop right their screamed Gohan as he was in his fighting stance.

Yamcha Tein and Eighteen all was in their fighting stance sonic notice and was trying to stop them.

"Wait i don't mean no harm i am not from here said Sonic.

Vegeta was charging up to Sonic he was gonna punch him but sonic grabbed his fist as vegeta screamed in pain as sonic punched him on the face.

"You are not from here who are you said Bulma.

"My name is sonic i from a another planet said Sonic.

"Nice to meet you sonic i am Bulma she said with a smile

"Nice to meet you bulma said Sonic.

"You are not here to get the dragon balls and take over earth said Yamcha.

"Heavens no i am a hero from my planet said Sonic.

"Oh said Yamcha.

"Sorry we tried to attack you said Gohan.

"It's cool said Sonic.

"How did you get here anyway said Chi chi.

"I got here while i was sparing with shadow and out of nowhere this vortex sucked me in and poof i am here said Sonic.

"Who is shadow said Videl.

"My friend slash rivel said Sonic.

"Oh okay said Videl.

Everyone was very interested to hear more from the blue hedgehog soon bulma walked up to sonic.

"Hey sonic how about you come to my party said Bulma.

"Sure i would like to said Sonic.

"Great and i like your outfit handsome said Bulma.

"Thanks you look very stunning yourself beautiful said Sonic.

"Oh my thank you said Bulma as her face was a little shade of red.

"Come on let's go back to the party said Bulma.

"Okay said Sonic.

Sonic and Bulma went back to the party as everyone was having a great time and so was sonic.

Author's note hey everyone this is my first ever sonic and bulma story next chapter will be up very soon read and review have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was having a great time at the party soon Trunks came up to sonic.

"Can I ask you something sonic" said Trunks.

"Sure" said Sonic.

"How did you knock out my dad like that" said Trunks.

"I concentrate on my attacks and finding their weak spots" said Sonic.

"That's awesome" said Trunks. with a smile

Soon Marron walked up to Sonic.

"Hi mister sonic" said Marron.

"Hi you must be Marron nice to meet you" Sonic. said with a smile

"Are you a bad guy she asked while being shy.

"Of course not I am a hero I saved my friends and everyone i care for" said Sonic"

Marron smiled and gave Sonic a hug as he walked her back to her parents she smiled and so did Sonic.

"It was nice meeting you Sonic. said Marron.

"You to as well be a good girl to your parents" said sonic with a smirk.

"I will said Marron" with a smile.

Elsewhere Beerus and Whis were eating and soon notice Sonic.

"Whis who is this" said Beerus.

"His name is sonic" said Whis.

"I have never heard of him he might be a worthy warrior" said Beerus.

Elsewhere Vegeta got on stage as everyone turned their heads as they saw him on stage.

"Everyone it's time for some Bingo" said Vegeta.

As Vegeta started to sing and dance everyone was confessed or wanted to laugh.

"Okay i think Vegeta is drunk" said Krillin.

"Fun time bingo fun time bingo fun time bingo as Vegeta was done singing everyone did not say a word as Beerus did not like it at all Sonic begins to laugh.

"Grrr curse me and my stupid dance and song" said Vegeta as he got off stage.

"How about i got up there and sing" said Sonic.

"Yeah you should i want to hear you sing" said Goten.

"Is it okay with you bulma" said Sonic.

"Sure thing said Bulma.

As Sonic went up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

Here is a song i made said sonic as he begins to sing

Seven Rings In Hand"

Make Believe's Reborn

Myths, in mind, re-thought

Question all that's known

Legends blurred and torn

No such thing as fate for those who speed

A path out of time, instead of just living it

So many things erased before they begin

Hopes un-dream, instead of what could have been

Fortune fades, like words in the sand

Just like that, it's nothing, it all just seems

Nothing, it all just seems

Fortune Shines, with seven in hand

Back to fact, make real of all that seems

Make real of all that seems

Seven Rings In Hand

Speed through Nights with feet in sand

Seven Rings In Hand

Wonders all under command

Seven Rings In Hand

Wild with just one single hand

Seven Rings In Hand

Arrowed Hearts catch fire now

Make Believe's Reborn

Myths, in mind, re-thought

Question all that's known

Legends blurred and torn

No such thing as an arrow through who dreams

Hopes may burden, but forever, last to give in

So many things need a push or pull to begin

Un-free to move unless another hand gets in

Be it all the same, it's never the same

Just like that, just nothing, it all just means

Nothing, it all just means

If an as is, it's never as is

Back to fact, make real of all that seems

Make real of all that seems

Seven Rings In Hand

Speed through Nights with feet in sand

Seven Rings In Hand

Wonders all under command

Seven Rings In Hand

Wild with just one single hand

Seven Rings In Hand

Arrowed Hearts catch fire now

Memories that dance

Fairy Tales in Trance

Know What to believe

Nothing's up to chance

Make Believe's Reborn

Myths, in mind, re-thought

Question all that's known

Legends blurred and torn

Seven Rings In Hand

Speed through Nights with feet in sand

Seven Rings In Hand

Wonders all under command

Seven Rings In Hand

Wild with just one single hand

Seven Rings In Hand

Arrowed Hearts catch fire now

Seven Rings In Hand

Nights with feet in sand

Seven Rings In Hand

Seven Rings In Hand

Make Believe's Reborn

Myths, in mind, re-thought

Question all that's known

Legends blurred and torn

Seven Seas in Hand

Speed of Sound through sands

All our hopes and plans

In one Single Hand

As Sonic was done singing everyone began to clap for him Sonic bowed his head got off the stage.

"Sonic that was awesome" said Yamcha.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"That's was very cool how do you know how to sing like that" said Goten.

"Yeah that was amazing Sonic" said Gohan.

Thank you all said sonic

Eighteen and Videl were impressed as well as they took a look at sonic.

"I gotta admit he looks very dashing with that outfit" said Videl.

"I agree with you said Eighteen.

"Okay everyone it's time for the bingo game" said Bulma.

"Whoever wins gets a prize and don't forget about the special prize said Bulma.

"What is the special prize said Yamcha.

Bulma was gonna say something else until she notice one of the dragon ball were missing.

"One of the dragon balls is missing" said Bulma.

Than suddenly Mai took out a gun and held Trunks prisner.

"Everyone don't move or he gets it said Mai.

"Great idea now i can bring out the great sayianman" said Gohan.

Evil beware the great sayianman is here said Gohan.

"Okay now gohan is drunk said Krillin.

Mai suddenly pulled the trigger as the bullet came out it was aiming right at Videl soon Sonic grabbed the bullet and crushed it.

"Thank you for saving said Videl.

"You are welcome said Sonic.

"But where is the two star ball said Yamcha.

Suddenly everyone turned around and notice pilaf had the dragon ball Bulma walked up too him and took back the dragon ball.

"Hey you kids this is not a toy but great job on the acting said Bulma as she walked away with dragon ball.

"Okay everyone the bingo game is back on said Bulma.

Sonic smiled to himself as everything was back to normal suddenly Gohan walked to him.

"Sonic thank you so much for saving my wife" said Gohan.

"You are welcome Gohan said Sonic.

Sonic and Gohan started to have a conservation meanwhile Beerus and Whis were eating.

"Lord beerus did you have some of this pudding said Whis.

"Pudding you say said Beerus.

"Yes it's very good you should try some said Whis.

"Let's go gets some said Beerus.

As Whis and Beerus was getting pudding he notice that they were all gone.

"Where is all the pudding Whis said Beerus.

"They had more i swear said Whis.

Suddenly they notice Buu had all of the pudding they walked up to him which got Buus attention.

"You one pudding cup please said Beerus.

"No all pudding for buu said Buu.

"Give me the pudding said Beerus.

"No it's for buu he" said

Than Vegeta took the putting cup and gave it to Beerus he was about to eat it until a ball smacked the cup out of his hands.

"Goten why you did not catch it dude said Trunks.

"You threw it to hard said Goten.

"You idiots said Vegeta.

"Than Vegeta notice that beerus was angry now.

"Now i am really mad shouted Beerus.

Everyone was shocked about what happened as the z fighters got into their fighting stance to fight beerus.


	3. Chapter 3

Tien piccolo yamcha eighteen buu and gohan all charged at beerus as he dodged their attacks as everyone began to panic.

"Now i am really mad" said Beerus.

"Goten we have to stop him let's fuse" said Trunks.

""Okay said Goten.

As Goten and Trunks transform into gotenks they was ready for a fight.

"Prepare yourself you god of destruction for gotenks he said in a cocky tone.

"Oh you want to fight me then i won't hold back said Beerus.

"Gotenks smirked and charged at the god of destruction but he grabbed gotenks by the arm and begins to spank him.

"No i let my guard down said Vegeta.

"Vegeta we have to work together said Sonic.

"Ugh fine said Vegeta.

Sonic and Vegeta charged at berrus as they was throwing punches at him but their attacks as beerus knock vegeta out cold as beerus looked at sonic and smirked.

"Since there is no super sayian god i have to destroy this planet said Beerus.

Soon bulma had a angry expression on her face as she walked up to beerus.

"Look what have you done your pudding rampage ruined my 38th birthday party said Bulma.

"Oh that's how old she is said Krillin.

"Bulma get away from him" said Sonic.

Bulma slapped beerus across the face as beerus slapped her back witch knocked her out as sonic saw this and was mad suddenly something inside of sonic change he started to loud roar as he was not a hedgehog anymore everyone was shocked to see sonic as a super sayian.

"He can turn into a super sayian awesome said Trunks.

As Vegeta woke up and notice sonic as a super saiyan he was shocked to see him in the form.

"He has saiyan blood how is this possible said Vegeta.

As Beerus was shock to sonic transform into a super saiyan sonic checked out the form and was shock also.

"Beerus you are going to pay for that said sonic as he gave a punch to beerus.

"How did this hedgehog turn into a super saiyan said Beerus.

"Sonic kneaded berrus in the stomach beerus held his stomach in pain as sonic roundhouse kick him straight too the mouth as beerus coughed up blood.

"Not bad said Beerus.

"You are gonna pay for what you done to my friends and bulma said Sonic.

Elsewhere Trunks notice is mother has woken up and walked up to her.

"Mom i am glad you are okay said Trunks.

"Me to where is sonic said Bulma.

"He is fighting beerus said Trunks.

Bulma looked as she was shocked to see sonic as a super saiyan.

"He can turn to an super saiyan how said Bulma.

"I don't know mom but he looks so cool said Trunks.

Bulma watch the fight she was amazed and impressed with his fighting skills she felt something in her heart as she continued to watch the fight.

"I can't believe sonic can turn into a super saiyan said Yamcha.

As the fight was still going on sonic did a finally attack on beerus as it was over sonic turned back into his hedgehog form as beerus got up and walked up to the hedgehog.

"Sonic i am very impress with your fighting ability i have not fought like this in years you are worthy warrior said Beerus.

"Thank you beerus said Sonic.

"Whis let's go home said Beerus.

"Coming my lord said Whis.

Beerus and whis left as sonic turned his head and notice everyone was staring at him.

"Sonic that was badass i did not no you can turn into an super saiyan said Videl.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"Yeah sonic i can't believe you beat beerus how do you feel said Gohan.

"I feel great i guess my training paid of said Sonic.

"But how did you turn into a super saiyan said Tein.

"I don't know i got angry when beerus slapped bulma said Sonic.

"Ohh i see you like my mom said Trunks.

"Trunks your mother and i are friends said Sonic.

"I know sonic but it was still awesome to see you as a super saiyan said Trunks.

"Thank you said Sonic.

Elsewhere Bulma and Chi chi were having a conservation soon chi chi notice bulma was staring at her wine glass.

"Something wrong bulma said chi chi.

"I am fine said Bulma.

"Are you sure you were staring at you wine glass for some reason said Chi chi.

"Chi chi can i tell you something said Bulma.

"Sure said Chi chi.

"Chi chi i don't love vegeta anymore i love sonic said Bulma.

"Chi chi spited out her wine and was shocked to hear what bulma told her.

"You like sonic how said Chi chi.

"I don't know he is different form vegeta said Bulma.

"What do you mean said Chi chi.

"He is caring kind and trunks looks up to him and he cared for me right before i got slap vegeta doesn't care for me all he cares is just getting stronger chi chi i don't want to be with vegeta anymore i want to be with sonic he is the guy for me said bulma.

"Are you sure said chi chi

Yes i am sure chi chi he is the one i want to be with said Bulma.

"Go to him bulma you can do it said Chi chi.

"Thank you chi chi said Bulma.

"You are welcome now go get your crush said Chi chi.

Elsewhere Sonic was chatting with gohan.

"Sonic how did you turned super saiyan if you are a hedgehog said Gohan. '

"I don't know i guess i got really mad when beerus smack bulma across the face said Sonic.

"I see said Gohan.

"Soon Bulma came up which got both boys attention.

"Hey guys said Bulma.

"Hey bulma they both said.

"Sonic can i talk to you said Bulma.

"Sure said Sonic.

Sonic and bulma left the scene as gohan went back to his wife.

"What is bulma said Sonic.

"Sonic i am in love with you

Said Bulma.

Sonic's eyes went wide of shock.

"Bulma i don't know what to say what about vegeta do you love him said Sonic.

"Sonic can i tell you the truth he never cared for me all he cares is getting stronger sonic i want to be with you i want to make this relationship work said Bulma.

"Bulma vegeta would kill me if he finds out you like me said Sonic.

Soon sonic felt something his heart.

"What's going on with me am i in love with bulma i think i am i do love bulma said sonic to himself.

"Bulma i love you to said Sonic.

Realiy said Bulma.

"Yes bulma i do you're pretty caring funny and cute said Sonic.

Bulma's face turned red as their faces got close and soon was about to kiss they turned their heads to see a angry vegeta.

"Hey rodent stay away from my wife said Vegeta.

"How about you leave bulma doesn't like you anymore said Sonic.

"What are you talking about you rat said Vegeta.

"He is right vegeta i don't love you anymore you are uncaring asshole said Bulma.

Vegeta was in shock for what bulma called him as he looked at sonic.

"Okay you blue rat how about a fight winner gets Vegeta.

"You are on said said Sonic.

"Good because i am not holding back said Vegeta.

"Alright let's do this said Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright hedgehog you are ready said Vegeta.

"I am ready for ya bring it on said Sonic.

"Good because i am gonna go all out" said Vegeta.

"What's going on said Yamcha.

"Sonic and Vegeta are going to fight winner gets bulma" said Krillin.

"Oh said Yamcha.

As Sonic and Vegeta charged at each other vegeta punched sonic but he blocked as sonic grabbed his fist and punched vegeta back and did a roundhouse kick as vegeta quickly recovered as he kneed sonic on the stomach as punched sonic hard on the face as sonic started to bleed from his mouth.

"Is that all you got rodent said Vegeta.

"No i am not giving up i can still fight said Sonic.

As Vegeta smirked as he turned super saiyan and threw a ki blast at sonic has sonic dodged them all as sonic turned super saiyan and charged at vegeta.

Elsewhere Bulma was watching the fight and hopes that sonic would win.

"I hope sonic win this i don't want him to get hurt said Bulma.

Back at the fight Vegeta and Sonic was both had battle scars on them vegeta was shocked that sonic was stronger than him.

"How is this hedgehog stronger than me this can't be said Vegeta.

"Sonic did an powerful kick to vegeta as vegeta was now back to normal as he did not no that sonic did a powerful punch as vegeta was knock out as sonic landed on the ground hurt as well as they was out cold soon they woke up.

"What happened said Sonic.

"Soon Vegeta walked to sonic.

"Well hedgehog looks like you won fair and square congrats you are a brave warrior said Vegeta.

"Thanks vegeta said Sonic.

"Soon he notice that vegeta was at the sky.

"Vegeta where are you going said Sonic.

"I am going to space for my pride as the prince of all saiyans before i go sonic said Vegeta.

"Yeah vegeta said Sonic.

"Take care of bulma she really cares for you goodbye everyone said Vegeta.

As everyone saw vegeta left sonic turned his head notice bulma was charging up to him as she tackled him on the ground and started kissing him.

"Oh sonic i am glad that you are okay said Bulma.

"Same here bulma said Sonic.

Soon Bulma stop kissing sonic as they gaze at each other's eyes soon sonic caught bulma off guard as he begins to kiss her bulma was shocked at first but she returned the kiss they was in their own world as they stop kissing and gazed at each other.

"You wanna do it my hedgehog prince said bulma.

"Yes said sonic.

"Come with me said bulma.

"Sonic and bulma left the scene as yamcha notice and begins to wonder.

"What did bulma take sonic in her house for said Yamcha.

With Sonic and Bulma they made their way to her bedroom as they was kissing with passion as they made it on the bed and began to make out as they stop kissing they began to strip of their clothing as sonic was amazed at her naked body and smiled.

"You like my body don't you said Bulma.

"Yes i do said Sonic.

"I am all yours sonic the hedgehog take me said Bulma.

Sonic smiled and went on the bed as bulma got on top of him and inserted his member inside her pussy once it was in bulma begins to move her hips and moan.

Oh yes sonic give it to me said bulma

"Sonic grab hold onto her hips as bulma bounced on sonic faster.

"Ahhh yes give it to me baby fuck me hard and deep said Bulma.

"Sonic continued to thrust hard and deep just like bulma requested she was moaning hard do to the sexual pleasure building inside her body.

"Sonic i am gonna cum said Bulma.

"Same here bulma said Sonic.

Soon Bulma and Sonic cumed as bulma got off of sonic they both smiled with as bulma cuddled up to her lover.

"Sonic that was amazing said Bulma.

"Same here said Sonic.

"I am glad you did this with me my love said Bulma.

"I glad i did babe said Sonic.

"I love you sonic said Bulma.

"I love you to bulma said Sonic.

"They both leaned and kiss as they made out for ten minutes as they stop kissing and gaze at each other eyes.

"Hey bulma we should head back outside everyone might be wondering where we went said Sonic.

"Good point darling said Bulma.

As Sonic and Bulma got off the bed as they went to put back on their clothes as they was done they went back outside soon everyone notice them.

"Where did you guys go said Gohan.

"We had a conversation said Bulma.

"Oh okay said Krillin.

"Hey bulma said Sonic.

"Yes said Bulma.

"Do you want to dance said Sonic.

"Sure said Bulma.

Sonic took bulma's hand and lead to the dance floor as aerosmith i don't want to miss a thing begins to play as sonic and bulma danced to the song they was enjoying their dance as bulma wrapped her arms around sonic as they continued dancing soon the song was over everyone clapped as sonic and bulma took a bow but then bulma had a idea in mind as she told the dj she had a song request as the dj played juvenile back that azz up begins to play everyone was shocked to hear the song as she grabbed sonic's hand and lead him to the dance floor as the song played bulma begins to twerk on sonic as master roshi saw this and begins to have a nosebleed and the same with yamcha as bulma continued moving and twerking her hips on sonic he was enjoying it as the song was over everyone was enjoying the party as bulma and sonic were looking at the night skies.

"It sure is beautiful tonight not as beautiful as you bulma said sonic.

Bulma begins to blush as she was happy that she has sonic she was very happy to be with him as she looked into his eyes.

"Sonic i am glad that i am with you said bulma.

Me to bulma said sonic

As the couple begins to kiss bulma and sonic had their eyes close they was very happy to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was over everyone went home as sonic was outside staring at the night skies with a smile on his face soon he notice trunks

"Hey trunks," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic can me and goten go to the amusement park said Trunks.

"Sure thing said Sonic.

"Awesome thanks Sonic said Trunks.

"You are welcome i will let bulma know that i took you and goten to the park said Sonic.

"Okay said Trunks.

Elsewhere Bulma was chatting with her parents soon they notice Sonic.

"Hey Sonic said Bulma.

"Hey Bulma. said Sonic.

"You must be sonic said dr Briefs.

"Yes I am nice to meet you also bulma i am gonna take trunks and goten to the park said Sonic.

"Okay said Bulma with a smile.

"Alright i will let them know said Sonic.

As sonic left the room bulma went back talking to her parents as he went downstairs.

"Hey Trunks are you and goten ready go said Sonic.

"Sure thing said Trunks.

"Cool let's go said Sonic.

As Sonic and trunks and goten left to go to the amusement park while trunks had a big smile on his face.

An hour later Sonic and Trunks Goten came back home from the amusement park soon Bulma notice them both.

"Hey guys welcome back said Bulma.

"Hey mom we had fun sonic won me a lot of cool stuff he is really awesome said Trunks.

"That's wonderful said Bulma.

"Yep and he even scored 1020 baskets at this basketball game said goten

"That's awesome said Bulma. with a smile

"Me and goten are going to my room said Trunks.

"Okay said Sonic.

Trunks and goten left soon Bulma and Sonic have the living room all to themselves as bulma had a sneaky grin on her face.

"Hey Sonic I am gonna go back to my bedroom said Bulma.

"Okay said Sonic.

As Bulma left with a smile she now has sonic all to herself.

"I got something planned for us baby just you wait said Bulma.

Sonic sitted down on the couch soon someone called his name.

"Hey Sonic said the unknown voice.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Come in here so you can keep me company.

Sonic went upstairs to see who it was as he heard female giggling as he went into Bulma's room as he went inside he was shocked to see Bulma striking a pose form while wearing her bunny outfit.

"Whoa said Sonic. '

"You like what you see baby said Bulma .

"Yes i do said Sonic.

"What are waiting for i am all yours said Bulma.

Sonic kicked off his shoes and made his way on the bed as he was on the bad Bulma got on top of him as they started to have a make out session while kissing sonic was groping on bulma's ass she let out a soft moan while kissing her lover.

Elsewhere dr briefs was doing some work soon he notice his wife.

"Sweetie I am about to go talk with bulma for a moment

.

"Okay dear I am coming with you said dr briefs.

Back with Sonic and Bulma they was enjoying their fun as bulma was on top of sonic riding on him moaning hard

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes give it to me sonic said Bulma.

"Sonic was gonna say something else soon Bulma notice her parents and was shock to see them as she got off of Sonic as they covered themselves up.

"Mom dad what the hell said Bulma.

"Sorry sweetie said her dad.

"Yeah we was about to tell you that we are happy that you found someone else said her mom.

"Okay and now can you guys go now me and my man got to finish this said Bulma.

"Okay we will go said her dad.

"As her parents leave sonic and Bulma were blushing soon they began to laugh after a few seconds of laughter they went back having sex.

The next day Bulma was at capsule corporation having a business meeting soon she got a call from the front desk.

"Yes said Bulma over the phone.

"Miss Briefs we have a blue hedgehog here for you said one of the workers.

"Send him in and is name is Sonic said Bulma.

"Okay said the worker as Sonic went inside the meeting room Bulma let out a schoolgirl scream charging over to sonic and started kissing him.

"Whoa calm down Bulma said Sonic.

"Sorry about that said Bulma.

"It's cool said Sonic.

"Everyone I want you all out for a moment their is something i need to talk with my boyfriend said Bulma.

Everyone left the room as Bulma locked the door so no one could not interfree them.

"Sonic said Bulma.

Sonic turned his head and was shock to see Bulma was wearing a black bra and thong on soon she walk towards him sexuily as she begins to grind on him soon he felt himself getting hard bulma notice that he was hard as she got off of him got down on her knees and unbuckle his pants and took out his member.

"Looks like Sonic jr wants to play said Bulma as she begins to suck sonic off.

Bulma was bobbing her head back and forth giving sonic a blowjob while sucking him off sonic thrust is onto bulma her eyes were wide with shock she went back sucking him off.

"Bulma i am about to cum said Sonic.

Soon Sonic let out a load of cum as Bulma eyes went wide of shock.

"Wow that's a lot of cum Sonic said Bulma.

"Sorry about that said Sonic.

"It's okay now i want more Sonic said Bulma.

"If you want it come get it said Sonic.

"Bulma smiled and got on top of sonic as she inserts his member inside her pussy once it was in Bulma begins to moan and moving her hips.

"Ah yes this is what i have wanting all day fuck me sonic fuck me said Bulma.

"Again bulma you are a freak said Sonic while thrusting.

"Yes I am now keep fucking me said Bulma.

Sonic was thrusting hard on Bulma witch made her moan hard as Sonic hit her g spot which made bulma moan crazy.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh yes that's it sonic pound my pussy make me your fucking bitch said Bulma.

"Sonic was thrusting even harder which made bulma going crazy sonic was about to cum.

"Bulma i am gonna cum said Sonic.

"Yes cum inside me sonic i want it all said Bulma.

Sonic and Bulma began to release their love juices after their fun bulma put back on clothes and smiled at her lover.

"Thank you for doing that Sonic i enjoyed it said Bulma.

"You are welcome babe said Sonic.

"Now I have to get this meeting done said Bulma.

"Yep and i have take trunks to the zoo said Sonic.

"Okay have fun said Bulma.

"I will see you later than said Sonic.

"Bye my love" said Bulma.

They gave each other a hug as Sonic left but he had a idea in mind when he walks over to bulma and smack her butt witch made her blush red but she had a smile on her face as sonic smirked and left capsule corp.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic was at a ring shop looking for the perfect ring to give bulma.

Hmmm which ring should i give to bulma," said Sonic.

Sonic notice a light blue diamond ring Sonic told the owner he chose his ring paid for it and left the store.

Elsewhere Bulma was having her meeting while talking to the other people about it soon the door opened she was shocked to see Sonic.

Sonic what are you doing here you know I have a meeting today," said Bulma.

"I know but their is something I wanted to tell you," said Sonic.

"What is it," said Bulma.

As Sonic got down on one knee and grabbed her hands and begins to speak.

"Bulma when I first met you you were like a beautiful angel that came from heaven Bulma Briefs will you marry me said Sonic as he put the ring on her finger.

"Yes I will marry you Sonic," said Bulma while tears came down her face.

Everyone at the building begins to cheer for them soon Bulma and Sonic began to kiss as they stop kissing and smiled.

"Come on sonic let's go back home," said Bulma.

"Sure thing," said Sonic.

Bulma and Sonic left capsule corp as they left everyone in the building were cheering for them.

Elsewhere Trunks was playing Crash Bash he was having a lot of fun soon he notice Sonic and his mom came inside.

"Hey mom hi Sonic," said Trunks.

"Hey Trunks," said Sonic.

"Trunks we have great news," said Sonic.

"What is it guys," said Trunks.

"Trunks Sonic and I are getting married," said Bulma.

"Trunks was very happy from the news as he gave Sonic a hug soon they notice her parents.

"Bulma what is going on," said her dad.

Well Mom Dad Sonic and I are getting married," said Bulma.

Her parents were very happy to hear from the news as trunks was still smiling and so was her parents.

"Sonic is gonna be my new dad awesome," said Trunks.

"Bulma darling we are very happy for you," said her mom.

Bulma and Sonic hugged each other as they both gazed at each other eyes and begins to kiss they was very happy to be together.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the wedding of Sonic and Bulma eevryone was happy for the them especially her parents.

"Oh Bulma I am so happy for you," said her mom.

"Thanks mom I am happy that i am gonna marry Sonic he means everything to me," said Bulma.

"I know Bulma and you are very lucky," said Chi Chi.

"Thanks and now let's get the show on," said Bulma.

Elsewhere Sonic was done as he and Goku were having a conversation.

"How do you feel Sonic." said Goku.

"I am fine but a little nervous," said Sonic.

"I am still shocked that you and Bulma like each other but i am happy for you guys," said Goku.

"Thanks Goku," said Sonic.

Soon Gohan came to the room.

"Hey Sonic it's time," said Gohan.

"Alright let's do this," said Sonic.

As everyone stand up as the wedding march begins to play soon Bulma came she was walking with her father Sonic had a happy smile to see her as they both hold hands as the preacher begins to speak.

Dearly beloved we gather heard today for Sonic and Bulma his their nothing to say please hold your peace.

Everyone remained quiet expect for Yamcha who was crying of joy.

"Do you Sonic the hedgehog take Bulma to be your wife," said the Preacher.

"I do," said Sonic.

"And do you Bulma briefs take sonic as your husband," said the preacher.

"I do," said Bulma.

"By the power invested in me you may kiss the bride," said the preacher.

Eevryone clapped for the new couple Trunks was happy that Sonic was his dad her parents were happy for her as goku and Chi Chi were happy as well Bulma was happy that her and Sonic were married and the same with Sonic.

As they married couple got into their car and was ready for their honeymoon.

Today was the wedding of Sonic and Bulma eevryone was happy for the them especially her parents.

"Oh Bulma I am so happy for you," said her mom.

"Thanks mom I am happy that i am gonna marry Sonic he means everything to me," said Bulma.

"I know Bulma and you are very lucky," said Chi Chi.

"Thanks and now let's get the show on," said Bulma.

Elsewhere Sonic was done as he and Goku were having a conversation.

"How do you feel Sonic." said Goku.

"I am fine but a little nervous," said Sonic.

"I am still shocked that you and Bulma like each other but i am happy for you guys," said Goku.

"Thanks Goku," said Sonic.

Soon Gohan came to the room.

"Hey Sonic it's time," said Gohan.

"Alright let's do this," said Sonic.

As everyone stand up as the wedding march begins to play soon Bulma came she was walking with her father Sonic had a happy smile to see her as they both hold hands as the preacher begins to speak.

Dearly beloved we gather heard today for Sonic and Bulma his their nothing to say please hold your peace.

Everyone remained quiet expect for Yamcha who was crying of joy.

"Do you Sonic the hedgehog take Bulma to be your wife," said the Preacher.

"I do," said Sonic.

"And do you Bulma briefs take sonic as your husband," said the preacher.

"I do," said Bulma.

"By the power invested in me you may kiss the bride," said the preacher.

Eevryone clapped for the new couple Trunks was happy that Sonic was his dad her parents were happy for her as goku and Chi Chi were happy as well Bulma was happy that her and Sonic were married and the same with Sonic.

As they married couple got into their car and was ready for their honeymoon.

Today was the wedding of Sonic and Bulma eevryone was happy for the them especially her parents.

"Oh Bulma I am so happy for you," said her mom.

"Thanks mom I am happy that i am gonna marry Sonic he means everything to me," said Bulma.

"I know Bulma and you are very lucky," said Chi Chi.

"Thanks and now let's get the show on," said Bulma.

Elsewhere Sonic was done as he and Goku were having a conversation.

"How do you feel Sonic." said Goku.

"I am fine but a little nervous," said Sonic.

"I am still shocked that you and Bulma like each other but i am happy for you guys," said Goku.

"Thanks Goku," said Sonic.

Soon Gohan came to the room.

"Hey Sonic it's time," said Gohan.

"Alright let's do this," said Sonic.

As everyone stand up as the wedding march begins to play soon Bulma came she was walking with her father Sonic had a happy smile to see her as they both hold hands as the preacher begins to speak.

Dearly beloved we gather heard today for Sonic and Bulma his their nothing to say please hold your peace.

Everyone remained quiet expect for Yamcha who was crying of joy.

"Do you Sonic the hedgehog take Bulma to be your wife," said the Preacher.

"I do," said Sonic.

"And do you Bulma briefs take sonic as your husband," said the preacher.

"I do," said Bulma.

"By the power invested in me you may kiss the bride," said the preacher.

Eevryone clapped for the new couple Trunks was happy that Sonic was his dad her parents were happy for her as goku and Chi Chi were happy as well Bulma was happy that her and Sonic were married and the same with Sonic.

As they married couple got into their car and was ready for their honeymoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Trunks and Goten were playing Crash Bash while they was playing they heard the door open and it was Sonic and Bulma trunks notice them and was happy to see them.

"Hey mom and Sonic," said Trunks.

"Hi honey said Bulma as she gave her son a hug,"

"How was your guys honeymoon," asked Goten.

"It was amazing both Sonic and Bulma said with smiles on their faces.

"That's great," said Trunks.

"So what have you and Goten been up to since we were gone," asked Bulma.

"Nothing much mom right now we are playing crash bash," said Trunks.

"That's wonderful dear," said Bulma.

"Bulma sweetheart I would like to hear more about the honeymoon, said bulma's mom.

"Sure thing mom but right now me and sonic need to unpack first," said Bulma.

"Hey Goten let's get back into the game," said Trunks.

"Alright trunks but this time i am gonna beat you," said Goten.

"We will see about that goten said Trunks," as both boys went back to their game.

Later at night Bulma was cuddled up next to Sonic while they was watching a movie while watching the film bulma gave a sonic a kiss sonic blushes from the kiss and kisses bulma back after the kiss the movie was over as bulma grabs sonic's hands and took him back to their bedroom for some loving.

The next morning Sonic was sipping on is coffee until he hared Bulma called his name.

Sonic went too the bathroom and notice Bulma had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Bulma," said Sonic.

"Sonic I am pregnant," said Bulma.

Sonic notice Bulma was crying as he hugged her and wipe her tears away she started to smile as they both shared a kiss.

"Does your parents Know," said Sonic.

"No not yet honey but i want to wait and tell them," said Bulma.

"Okay dear," said Sonic.

Bulma nodded her head and walked out the bathroom and Sonic notice Trunks.

"Hey Sonic want to play crash bash with me," said Trunks.

"Sure said Sonic.

"Trunks smiled as him and Sonic went to go crash bash Bulma could not help but smile.

"I love him so much and i am happy to see trunks happy," as well said Bulma with a smile.


End file.
